Rotary shafts are generally mounted such that their ends are rotatably mounted in respective rotary bearings, such as ball bearings, roller bearings, etc. For example, a bearing is mounted in an opening of a bearing housing of a conventional pillow block. A shaft end would project through the bearing.
Two problems exist with this configuration. First, the rotary shaft must be properly dimensioned to mechanically couple with the opening. However, the existing design does not permit deviations from set tolerances, as such deviations would prevent proper mechanical coupling.
Moreover, the rotating shaft is preferably easily removed to permit maintenance on the apparatus. However, the present configuration requires a tight mechanical fit, which can make removal difficult, especially after significant hours of operation in a potentially dirty or non-clean environment. In certain applications, such as go-carts, a mechanic would prefer to clean the bearing assembly after use; however, in the existing configuration this is not possible without damaging the bearing assembly.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a bearing assembly that permits a wide range of rotating shafts to be mechanically coupled to the bearing while simultaneously permitting ease of assembly and removal.